


The 7 boyfriends

by hongjoongtrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: Basically short stories of how Hongjoong got 7 boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. Yeosang

It started weirdly.

First, he saw Yeosang coming more often to his studio. The vocalist was just usually sitting on the couch next to the desk, talking to his hyung about anything; he always wanted to talk. The weather, the songs, the others. He found one million reasons to talk to the older. One day, Yeosang was a little sad. So Hongjoong stopped working on the song he was into, and came on the couch, holding the other tightly, caressing is hair.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"What do you like about me?"

Well. Hongjoong wasn't prepared to this question. What did he like about Sangie? Pretty much everything. His eyes, his face, his hair, his smile, and so much more. The leader smiled and pressed a kiss on the younger's right cheek.

"Everything. You are so perfect, sometimes I wonder if you are real."

"Would you mind if I kiss you?"

Well.

"Kiss me. Please."

He was really needy. He sounded desperate, much more than what he wanted to. So Yeosang lift is head up, and pressed his lips against the other's ones. It was a shy kiss. So weird. But the vocalist thought that it was cute. Especially after seeing Hongjoong's cheeks being so red.

And it began like that.

Yeosang spent almost every night in his hyung's studio, they were kissing each other most of the time, but they also became less shy and started to touch themselves. Not in a sexual way - sometimes Hongjoong hid his hands under the younger's shirt, sometimes Yeosang gripped the other's waist.

"Sangie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about me?"

The situation was reversed. Hongjoong couldn't help but think about how "ugly" he was compared to the visual. How his stomach wasn't muscled. His nose so weird. And ugly teeth.

"You. What I like about you is just you."

So they kissed, again.

And Hongjoong got his first boyfriend.


	2. Wooyoung

He wondered what kissing the leader would feel like. So naturally, he went into the two hyungs' bedroom to find Hongjoong.

He was there, sitting on the floor, paint all over his hands and black sweatpants. Wooyoung approached without a sound and looked over the older's shoulder to see what he was painting. On a large black jean jacket, the word "atiny" was written, and what looked like auroras were painted in blue and orange.

"You're so talented hyung."

Hongjoong made a little scared noise, and turned his body to face the younger. _Cute_ , wondered Wooyoung. He smirked. The leader blushed after the compliment and mumbled a little " _Thanks"._

"You wanted something?"

Oh. Yeah. He wanted to kiss him.

"You."

The answer left Hongjoong shocked. He coughed, trying to hide his red cheeks. The vocalist took the rapper's face in his hands, looking right into his eyes. A silent consent was made inbetween the two. And they kissed.

It had became a routine for the two to spent time together, painting clothes and fighting with paint.

That's how they became boyfriends.


	3. Seonghwa

Seonghwa woke up early, as usual. He looked at the bed next to him to see it empty. " _Hm?_ " he thought. It was rare for his bedroom partner to be awake before him. He got up, picked a shirt and left the room to go to the kitchen.

He saw the leader preparing pancakes, some fresh orange juice and bowls with milk in it. He was humming a song, a smile on his face.

"Hey."

The older hugged Hongjoong in his back. Pressed a kiss on his check. Laughed at the leader blushing hard. Hongjoong got kissed by everyone on his cheeks or forehead, but he still wasn't used to it and his shyness always make the others laugh.

"You woke up early for us?"

The younger nodded. He wanted to please his members, to show he cared about them.

"You're so sweet baby. Let me help you."

The pet name made Hongjoong blush even more. Seonghwa was affective, very affective. He smirked. And took the other's hand in his own, spreading the pancake paste in the stove. While they were waiting for it to cook, they looked at each other. The older approached his head. Caressed Hongjoong's lips with his thumb.

"W-what are you doing hyung?"

"Don't be so shy."

And they kissed. " _Again_ " thought the leader. First Yeosang, then Wooyoung and now Seonghwa. What were they all thinking? Not like he wasn't happy with the situation. But it was weird that three of them kissed him in the span of two months. He chased his thoughts, appreciating the kiss. He was a timid kisser, but his hyung wasn't. They kissed with passion. And when they stopped to breath, Hongjoong escaped the older's gaze. And the smell of a burned pancake appeared.

Three boyfriends. It was a lot.


	4. Yunho

They just finished filming their dance practice for Answer. All of them were out of breath, and Yunho removed is shirt because he was too hot. He was pretty muscular, had abs and a V line. Hongjoong looked away after a moment. He was starring at the younger's body for way too long.

Little by little, they all left. All, except Yunho and Hongjoong. The leader still practiced their choreo, he was a perfectionist. _1,2 move ; 1, 2 move_.

"Not like that hyung."

The younger approached, placing is hand on the other's hip. He guided the leader's movements, and after five little minutes, Hongjoong was doing the choreo perfectly. Yunho smiled, satisfied, but didn't remove his hand from the older's waist. It was awkward, the situation was a bit weird ; but not for the two. They looked at their reflections in the big mirror and Hongjoong blushed. " _Why am I always blushing?_ " he thought. Well, he can't help it.

"Do you want to stay a little more with me hyung? I can teach you some moves."

He nodded. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with Yunho. And that's what they did. At the end of the day, they were so tired and sweaty, the younger still half-naked. Because of the fatigue, Hongjoong fell on his knees, but the vocalist grabbed him right before he touched the floor. With the rapper still in his arms, Yunho kissed him.

The days after, they spent their time in the dance practice room, learning some new moves for the leader, but also kissing occasionally. More than occasionally actually. They spend ninety-nine percent of their time kissing.

Three more left.


	5. Jongho

"Can I play with you ?"

Jongho nodded. He frowned his eyebrows, looking at which character the leader would pick at Smash Bros. He laughed when he chose Yoshi.

"What? He's powerful."

"I didn't say anything."

Hongjoong made a pout with his mouth. And the game started. Of course, the maknae won. Several times. Making the other pout even more.

"'not playing with you anymore! You're too strong, it's unfair!"

Jongho couldn't help but laugh at these words. He was the best after all.

"One more?"

"'kay. But only because it's you."

This time, Hongjoong won, but because the younger let him. But he won't tell him, the leader was too adorable when he wins something. The boys were fighting with their hands, playfully. Because Jongho was stronger, he held the other tightly.

"Let me go!"

"Beg for it."

"Jongho that's not fair!"

"I'm waiting."

Hongjoong sighed and laughed at the same time.

"Please?"

"Okay, but only because it's you."

They were like children. After a good laugh, they lay down on the couch, the older in the maknae's muscled arms. They spent almost an hour like that, Jongho caressing his silver hair. He wasn't really touchy, but with the leader he felt more comfortable. Hongjoong lift his head up, looking at the other boy's eyes. They were so pretty. And his lips, so kissable.

Right after he thought that, his lips were pressed against Jongho's.

So unexpected.


	6. Mingi

"Mingi I already said no. Replace the cereals where they were, please."  
"But those one are so good! Come on Joongie, I swear if I take those cereals I won't ask for candies!"

The leader laughed. It was impossible for the taller to not ask for candies. But he wondered what will happen when they'll pass the shelf where the sweets are.

"Okay. But no candies."

Mingi jumped in joy. He looked like a giant child, saying " _Thank you_ " repeatedly.

Time passed. And the moment occurred.

"Joongie?"

"You swore."

"What if I kiss you?"

Okay that was unexpected. Hongjoong made a nervous laugh, not sure if the younger was serious or not. Did he wanted to kiss the leader or was it a joke? Before he could think about the question, he felt a warm mouth against his.

Mingi just kissed the leader in the middle of the supermarket.

Another boyfriend in the pocket.


	7. San

"Let me help you hyung."

Hongjoong got chills all over his body. He was laying on his stomach, half-naked, and San was on his butt. The position was a little weird for the older, but he was getting a massage. The vocalist insisted to help his hyung forget the stress. The pressure. What was on his head. Just help him. So he began touching his friend's back with his hands, doing little circles. Which made Hongjoong moan.

"You like that, hmm?"

The leader cheeks were burning. He didn't expect that little sound coming out of his mouth, but he also didn't expect San saying this. Suddenly, without a warning, he felt warm kisses on his neck. Chills, chills everywhere.

"S-Sannie...", he whispered, out of breath.

"I can stop if you want to."

A smirk was on the younger's face. He liked that situation, seeing his hyung so... _vulnerable_. Adorable. He stopped, and turned the other to face him. Pressed a kiss on his chin. Making the other close his eyes.

"Do you mind if I kiss you ?"

Hongjoong said no with his head. And felt two lips on his mouth.


	8. Can we fall in love 7 times?

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved._

Can he love them all?

Of course he can. He loved them with all his heart. Each time he's with one of them, his heart skips a beat. He's like constantly on drugs. And he loves that feeling.

Yeosang.

Wooyoung.

Seonghwa.

Yunho.

Jongho.

Mingi.

San.

One day, he reunited them in the living room. They were all wondering what was happening, they thought he wanted to say something about the group. But...

"I'm... I need to tell you all something. It's on my chest since it all started."

"All?"

"Yeah... I pretty much kissed every one of you."

"You _what_?"

Okay, the leader started to be anxious. He didn't expect that, he never wanted to be everyone's... boyfriend? But he couldn't choose one of them. He wanted to explain, to make them see the benefits of the situation.

"But I love you!"

"You love _who_ exactly?"

"All of you... Please, don't be mad at me, I didn't wanted all of that, I... Yeosang kissed me first and then... then Wooyoung and Seonghwa and after I lost control of my feelings and I want to be everyone's boyfriend... Please?"

They all started to look at each other. Silence. Then a laugh. And two seconds after, everyone was laughing. Except Hongjoong.

"Why... why are you laughing?"

"We knew baby. We've been talking about wanting you since our debut. We've all agreed to kind of "share" you. We would love to be your boyfriends."

_This feels like falling in love._


End file.
